


The Black Parade in Middle Earth

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: Welcome To The Black Parade [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Artie has a centaur body hidden in his wheelchair, Brittany and Mike are shapeshifters, Finn is a Dhampir, Josh is an accomplished warlock an expert of the occult a master of exorcism, Mercedes is a banshee, Multi, Puck is a Minotaur, Quinn is an angel, Rachel is witch, Sam and Fynn are werewolves, Santana is a demon, Tina is a Tree Spirit, as well as being half demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Josh Constantine/Fynn Sargeant, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, mercedes jones/sam evans
Series: Welcome To The Black Parade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758064
Kudos: 2





	1. hi I'm gonna sound mad

Josh screams as the ground comes rushing up to meet him then casts a spell “ slow momentum nostris!” He yells as they stop just short of crashing to the ground before falling the rest of way with a little thud

“Okay Josh where the hell are we?” Santana asks

“I have no idea.” Josh says

“What was that gun?” Sam asks

“Well my best guess is it was a dimensional extrapolator that tossed us into wherever the hell we are.” Josh says

“Okay I'm not the only one who didn't understand what Josh just said.” Puck says

“Simpler.” Finn says

“A dimension cannon.” Josh says

“Simpler.” Sam says

“The gun shot us into another dimension.” Josh says

“Oh I get it this isn't our earth.” Puck says

“Finally.” Josh says then a man comes walking down the street. “Hello sir now this is gonna sound mad but could you possibly feel me where I am and provide us with a map.” He says to the man

“Why certainly this is Middle Earth and you're in Bree.” The man says

“Thank you. Hold don't I know you?” Josh says looking at the man quizzically

“Allow me to introduce myself my name is Gandalf and Gandalf means me.” He says

“Gandalf you old fool I need you to take me to the old Constantine forge.” Josh says

“Right away I fact your father left you something should you ever return to this world.” Gandalf says before muttering indistinctly and the groups vision begins to warp when it settles again they're standing in the middle of a forge.

“antiqua uti magicae fabrica ut lux.” Josh says and then the furnace lights and the room is bathed in a soft orange glow

“Here it is.” Gandalf says setting the map and key on the table in front of Josh

“A map and a key?” Josh says looking at two items quizzically

“Your father said that when the time came you'd know what to do with the map and key.” Gandalf says

Then he puts the axe head and his sword in a container and set them in the flame he picks a mould and pours the metal into it. “Does the necromancer still live in Dol Guldur?” Josh asks

“It does. Why?” Gandalf asks

“Madame Kovarian will attempt to reason with it being it to her side in the fight to control every conceivable corner of the multiverse.” Josh says

“I’m sorry. A necromancer?” Santana questions

“A shadow that grows in the dark.As black as the upcoming womb of night. So it was. So will it always be. A necromancer has the power to return spirits from the dead.” Josh says

“You must ride for the High Fells.” Gandalf says

“And the old fortress of Dol Guldur.” Josh says

“I can provide you with horse’s which should make your journey one last thing.” Gandalf says taking a bow off the wall. “This is about your size.” He says placing it in Josh’s hands. “I can also provide you with clothes that should make you inconspicuous during your time here.” Gandalf says before whispering indstisticnly and sets of clothes appear on the floor.

“Hey changed all of you.” Josh says after the change and Josh finishes the reforge they prepare to make the 4 days ride to the High Fells and Dol Guldur.


	2. Goblin Town, Dol Guldur and Rivendell

The wind howled as the rain bore against them the thunder boomed and the lightning flashed brightening the dark sky. “We’ve got to get off the mountain!” Santana yelled

“Where!?” Josh asks

“There.” Brittany says pointing to a cave.

“Search to the back.” Josh says as they enter the cave as Puck does so.

“It’s empty.” Puck says searching all the way to the back of the cavern.

“Get some sleep, all of you. We leave at first light.” Josh says as they settle for sleep then as they do the sand begins to fall away like the ground is opening up. “Up all of you wake up!” Josh yells as the ground opens up and they fall in.

“Shit!” Santana yells as they slide down the slide and land in a heap.

“Whoever that is, get your foot out of my back!” Puck yells then a horde of goblins is upon them they take their weapons and lead them across the bridge as they do Brittany transforms into a mouse and Josh gives her a knowing smirk.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had so many creatures in my halls.” The goblin king says

“Go to hell.” Puck says defiantly

“So are you going to kill us then your liege or does Madame Kovarian want us alive?” Josh asks the the goblin king

“So you know of Madame Kovarian then? She said alive not unharmed. Bring out the racks beat them and torture them!” The goblin king yells as a series of torture devices then the lights go out and Brittany is stood there her spear in hand. “I know the weapon. That is Gungnir the weapon that pierced a thousand goblin hearts.” He says

“Get up all of you on your feet.” Brittany says as they pick up their weapons as they fight their way out of goblin town as they exit the mountains they hear a howl.

“Are those wolves?” Rachel asks

“Worse Wargs.” Josh says

“Out is the frying pan.” Santana says

“And into the fire. Into the tree!” Josh yells they climb up into the tree as the Wargs nip and jump up at them sending a call for help to the eagles Josh prays and hopes it will get here in time. “Azoic.” Josh says looking at the pale Orc

They fell the trees leaving them all in one straining to take their weight. Then the roots give out and it dangles hanging over the cliff. “That’s a long way down!” Santana yells

“Do you smell it? The stench of fear. Your father stunk of it. My mission is to bring you to Madame Kovarian who said you had to arrive alive not unharmed.” Azoic says in Black Speak as Josh stands up firing 2 arrows before drawing his sword and charging down the fallen tree then the White Warg leaps catching Josh in its powerful jaws then the Eagles come and sweep them away to bear rock. 

“The mountain.” Puck says pointing to a lone peak

“We do not head that way first we head there.” Josh says pointing to their west to a disused and abandoned fortress

“Dol Guldur.” Brittany says looking at it. “I sense a darkness lies over that place.” She says

“It does. We make a good standing to reach there by nightfall tomorrow.” Josh says as they make their way to climb down off the rock. They walked for two days when they came upon Dol Guldur.

“It’s abandoned.” Finn says looking at the fortress

“As it should look. A concealment charm has been placed upon here.” Josh says before placing his hand on a stone and muttering indistinctly. Then the halls are alight with fires and hordes of Orcs streaming out. “A legion 10 000 strong enough to take every world in the multiverse.” He says quietly to the others

“And using the mountain as a stronghold from which their army will swarm across the worlds.” Santana realises

“Exactly. We have a chance to stop this now.” Josh says loading his bow

“An archer warlock with demon and elvish blood, a Minotaur, a Dhampir, a demon, an angel, a pair of shapeshifters, a pair of wolves, a witch, a wailing spirit, a spirit of the forest, a centaur and a pair of wood elves.” A voice says in Black Speak

“Sauron.” Josh says

“Where is your Elven ring?” Sauron asks in Black Speak then it appears on Josh’s hand. “Narya.” He says again in Black Speak

“Josh what’s he talking about?” Rachel asks

“Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne, In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie, One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.” Josh says reciting the ancient script of the rings

“So Sauron needs the one ring back to return to power?” Kurt asks

“Yes. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and myself have the three Elven rings I wield Narya the Ring of Fire, the Lady Galadriel wields Nenya the Ring of Water and Lord Elrond wields Vilya the Ring of Air. The seven dwarf lords in their halls of stone wielded the seven and the nine rings of men who desired power above all. And they surround us now.” Josh says as nine ghosts kings walk out of the shadows.

Then Elrond arrives. “Josh my old friend, do you require assistance?” He asks drawing his scimitar Hadhafang

“Will the Lady Galadriel not be joining us?” Josh asks, drawing his own blade. 

“I'm afraid she’s indisposed.” Elrond says

“Stand and fight my friends. For should we die today let us die with honour and not cowering like Sauron did all those years ago the slopes of Mount Doom.” Josh says as his friends rise taking up arms.

They fight off the Nazgûl and then Sauron rises. “Be gone!” Josh yells in Elvish as Sauron’s spirit is flung far to the east to Mordor.

“It seems we have a new journey, a new destination. The east. To Mordor. To destroy Sauron before he can ever rise.” Josh says

“Come to Rivendell. To gather supplies for the journey ahead.” Elrond says

As they walk with Elrond to Rivendell. “So tell us the story of the rings.” Santana says

“It began long ago. 19 rings were forged for the races of middle Earth, 3 for the Elves immortal and wisest of them all, 7 for the dwarf lords skilled craftsmen in the mountain halls, and 9 for the kings of men who above all desire power but all were deceived for in secret for Sauron the dark lord forged an ultimate master ring for he wanted to enslave us all. One by one the free kingdoms fell. So Elrond and I created a final alliance of Men and Elves and on the slopes of Mount Doom we destroyed Sauron but the son of the king took the ring for himself until it was lost and it has stayed losted.” Josh says

“So we journey, take back the lonely mountain and then banish Sauron?” Puck asks

“You make it sound so easy, don’t forget about the combined army of Orcs, Goblins and Madame Kovarian’s men.” Josh says

“Yes.” Puck says

At Rivendell

“The Lady Galadriel.” Josh says bowing and kissing her hand

“My old friend Elrond told me you plan to journey east. I have things that should assist on your journey. First for all of you Elven cloaks which should shield you from unfriendly eyes. For you Josh the Bow of the Galadhrim.” Galadriel says as an elf presents him with an ornate Elven bow

“Thank you my lady.” Josh says turning it over in his hands

“For your Elven friends a quiver for each of them which shall never empty.” Galadriel says as two elves hand Kurt and Blaine their new quivers

“Thank you my lady.” They both say

“For the angel I give to you the light of Eärendil's star. Use it when all hope seems lost.” She says handing Quinn the phial

“A thousand thanks my Lady Galadriel.” Quinn says taking it

“For your demon friend I give to you a piece of the Eternal Flame so that when you need to warm the hearts of your friends even in the iciest of situations.” The Lady Galadriel says as an elf walks over with a vial with a flame inside it

“Thank you my Lady.” Santana says taking the vial

“For the Dhampir, the Minotaur, the woodland spirit, the wailing spirit, the centaur and the wolves I bestow upon you the dwarf lord's rings.” The Lady Galadriel says

“Thank you my Lady.” They all say putting the rings on their fingers

“And for the shapeshifters Lord Elrond and I give you our own Rings of Power. For the Lady Brittany the Ring of Water.” Lady Galadriel says

“And to Lord Micheal I give to you the Ring of Air.” Lord Elrond says

“Thank you my Lord.” Mike says

“Josh we should discuss things in private.” Elrond says

“All right guys get ready to leave as soon as I return.” Josh says 

In the council room

“My friend you plan to face an army 5,000 Goblins, 10,000 Orcs, 15,000 men and 20,000 Uruk-hai strong. How can you possibly hope to win?” Galadriel asks

“That’s why it’s called hope. Hope that the rings will give us strength.” Josh says

“I must warn you my friend Uruk-hai have found Sauron’s ring and are currently preparing to return him.” Elrond says

“If he gets the ring back he’ll begin his conquest to control Middle Earth anew.” Josh says

We should return to your friends.” Elrond says

“Now one final thing before you leave here. Your rings have an enchantment on them it’ll prevent Sauron from controlling you through the rings.” Galadriel says as Josh swings himself on his horse

“Thank you.” Josh says digging his heels into the sides of his horse to catch up to his friends

**Author's Note:**

> slow momentum nostris - slow our momentum


End file.
